Game Guide by Nankho
Chronicles of Herenvale(CoH) is a browser based RPG with gameplay ranging from Single Player to PVP. There are 3 main focuses of play, Questing (single player), Raiding (cooperative competition), and PVP. Your character can participate in any of these activities, depending on your progress in the game. To customize your character there are 4 main stats and 2 resource pool stats. The 4 main stats are Strength, Speed, Knowledge, and Fortitude which can affect your performance in Questing and in PVP. The 2 resource pool stats are Energy and Stamina both are used like fuel to determine how many things you can do per game session. The 2 resource stats regenerate at a rate of 1 point for every 3 minutes or 20 points/hour, both pools are refilled upon the completion of a level. There are also 2 forms of money in the game Gold and Platinum. Gold is the in game free currency which allows you to buy some items from the market. Platinum is the Premium Currency in the game which allows the purchase of the best items in the game, Platinum is generated in game but is also purchasable with real money. All information is based on the Kongregate Version. --- The Guide will first describe each of the gameplay systems. '' 1.) Questing (Single Player) Questing is to follow the linear storyline of CoH, organized into Books and Chapters. To begin questing just select the Quests button, and you will be taken to where you left off, or to Book 1 Chapter 1. From there you will see a Red Star, which indicates your current available quest. The activities you can perform in Quests are directly influenced by your players current stats, and the activities cost Energy to perform. Stamina is not involved in questing. The Main point in following the storyline, is to open up access to content. Some examples of content you might wish to enable are; Ability to launch bosses, Each Book has an independent Market, Free Items (War Axe of Kragstaad, Slisk warclub), End of book Bosses (Corvinus, Valta, Marras), End of Book reward Gem (redeemable for 10 plat in the secret areas). Once you have opened a chapter you will see the activity you can perform. You will also see a health bar with a refill button, and a box describing the activity. There will also be an button located in the upper portion of the window with a price listed in energy. Generally only 1 stat is active at a time during a quest. All stats behave like weapons, and increasing the stat will increase your maximum "damage" to the activity. The one exception is Attacking, which also factors in your current equipped weapon damage. All activities have a base damage range of 5 (min) to 5 (max), as you increase your stat value, the maximum damage value will increase the most. The minimum damage is nearly unchanging, so the damage you will do during quests will vary greatly. Certain activities will cause you to receive Damage to your Quest HP, this damage is for questing only and can only be healed by using the "Refill" button. The least expensive "Refill" is the first one you see for 50gp. The price of the refill increases as you progress, but the rewards from questing scale with the cost so buying refills should never be an issue.' Note': if you are being cheap, even after the completion of Book 1 Chapter 1 (B1C1), you may return to it and refill for 50gp as long as you do not advance the quest level of Book 1 to adventurer.'' Increasing the damage you do to an activity, really has no benefit to your gameplay other than speeding up the completion of it, with a stat of 0 an activity may take 10 attempts to complete, but if the stat were 50 it might take only 4-5 attempts. But in the end you end up in the same place. The Types of Activities are as follows: (Thanks to ZeXes for the reminder) Strength : Attack(+ weapon damage), Smash Speed : Stalk, Chase, Dodge, Run, Climb Knowledge : Search and Talk Fortitude : Sneak, Travel, Camp The most common activity will be attacking, so a quest build would possibly focus more on Strength. But many also endorse a 100% energy build, it increases the number of attacks per level vs a stat build which increases damage per attack. However a 100% energy build is weak in PvP, and in the late game you may need to reset you stats for platinum (Stat resets cost 1 plat per 5 levels, capped at 20%). Even though questing is single player, it is still important as all of the content in the game is unlocked by completing Quest line. Each Book can be redone by advancing the quest level of the book after completion. Note': Always start the Next Book BEFORE repeating the last. As the button to start the Next book is located in the last chapter of the current book. If you repeat a book, access to that button will disappear until you finish it again. Waste of time only high lvls can raid ''3.) Battling and Challenges (PvP) '''Battling' The PvP system currently consists of one on one battles which are accessed via the "Heroes" Menu and any players profile. Battling can net some of the best XP ratios (1 - 3xp per point of Stamina) in the game. Losing only hurts your characters pride. In fact losing can still be a rewarding experience, as occasionally the loser will be awarded 1 xp for the loss. The main resource stat for PvP is Stamina. If you feel like battling continuously you never need to "watch" the battle, for once the battle screen is shown the battle is already over. If you want to see the outcome, click the name of the person you are battling, and then on their profile page look at their streak, if its anything other than 0, you lost. You may keep doing this until the target loses 10 times, after which they will "retire from the battlefield" until the next day. Within the Battle system there are limits imposed to discourage griefing, even though there is no real penalty to losing. Since many new people may be offended by being killed over and over. Every player has a minimum target level they can attack: levels 1 - 20 : 2 levels lower levels 21 - 30 : 3 levels lower levels 31 - 40 : 5 levels lower levels 41 - ?? : 6 levels lower levels ?? - 99 : 10 levels lower levels 100 - 199 : 20 levels lower levels 200 - 249 : 50 levels lower level 250+ : 100 levels lower Challenges Beyond basic Battling, there is the"Challenge" system of competition where all challenge enabled players can fight. The goal is to be in the top 10 for the week in order to win Platinum. The Platinum awards are as follows: 1st(10 plat), 2nd(8 plat), 3rd(6 plat), 4th(4 plat), 5th(2 plat), and 6-10th(1 plat each). In the Challenge system you must first issue a challenge (5 Stamina cost), and then wait for your opponent to accept (5 stamina cost) the challenge. Then the rest of the fight functions like regular battling. If you win a challenge you are awarded with XP (4/8/12pts), some gold and +5 challenge score. If you lose you might get a point of xp and -3 to your challenge score. If you decline a challenge its -2 to your challenge score.' Challenges do not count towards any active streak, nor do losses count against any streak'. Arenas Are rooms that any player can buy with gold, to allow people to fight each other. The fights are the same as normal battling except they use energy instead of stamina. At the end of life of the arena the top 3 finishers are awarded a small prize in gold. 'PvP Stats' For both Battling and Challenges, your stats are very important. Unlike questing which uses the Raw stats to determine your power, the PvP system generates composite stats from your main stats to conduct the battle. Your current PvP stats can be seen thru the "PvP stats" link under your avatar, on the main profile page. The current PvP stats are: Left Dmg, base damage of the weapon in your left hand Right Dmg, base damage of the weapon in your right hand Dmg Bonus, Strength / 8 rounded up, added to weapon damage Health, adds to Total Hit Points (Level, Fortitude) Abs bonus, (Armor x 10) / Level, lowers damage somewhat Dodge Rtg, Speed x 15, chance to dodge vs opponents Knowledge Hit Bonus, Knowledge / 7 (capped at 20%) Attk Bonus, Speed / 20, # of attacks vs opponents Speed Thanks to ZeXes for the formulas As you can see, all four of the main stats + the equipment you are using are important for success. At this time it seems that Speed is the most important stat, as it modifes both the # of attacks and the chance to dodge attacks, so its good for both Offense and Defense. Then Knowledge and Strength are good, since you need to hit and when you do hit, it should be better than a paper cut. ' Fortitude' seems to be the weakest stat as it only adds HP and most of your HP will come naturally from your Level. Also keep in mind, this info can change at anytime, since PvP is still being worked on actively by Mososh. Also when you look at the heroes screen or a players profile, you will see colored icons which tell you the ballpark range of your opponents base stats (w/o weapons). The colors have the following meaning: Blue (0 - 25pts) Green (26 - 75pts) Yellow (76 - 150pts) Orange (151 - 250pts) Red (251+pts) --- ''4.) Guilds'' Guilds are player run teams, which compete in weekly competitions for Honor points and Guild Bank Platinum. Any Player can create a guild for 25k Gold, however a guild cannot participate in the contests until there are at least 5 members. A guild also chooses a Nemesis Boss, when members fight him they will receive a 2% damage bonus. The 2 weekly competitions available for guilds are, Raid Kills and Battles Won. Raid Kill scores are modified by Tier of the Raid killed, one point per tier. Battles Won scores are modified by both battles won and lost, +1 for each win and -1 for each loss, your guild can have a negative score. The rewards for either are the same; 1st = 20 Plat and 5 Honor,' 2nd' = 15 Plat and 4 Honor, 3rd = 10 Plat and 3 Honor,' 4th' = 8 Plat and 2 Honor,' 5th' = 6 Plat and 1 Honor, 6th to 10th = 2 Plat and 1 Honor. So if a guild were to win both competitions, that guild would get 40 Plat and 10 Honor. The Platinum won in competition goes into a Guild Bank, with which the Guild Master can summon Stamina Raids. No one other than the guildmaster can see the Guild Bank. ''5.) Crafting'' The crafting system allows for the creation of many preset valuable items. The most notable items being the Gierdon Ultra Shot (GUS) and the Slisk Vanquisher Item set armor (see Library button in game). To obtain crafting materials (craftys), you need to raid. Craftys are considered very rare drops. They ususally require MAX item quality and a few bonus levels. However there have been reports of craftys dropping with only 3/Rare enabled but the author has only seen them with a minimum of 4/Epic enabled. Even if you manage to obtain all of the reagents/runes/parts needed, you must also reach the required level. The lists of which bosses drop what are in the'' 2.) Raiding (Cooperative Competition)'' section. To reach the crafting menu go to Profile > View detailed profile > Crafting tab. There you will see the Crafting Recipes and the current inventories of crafting items you possess for each one. '' Note: +Stamina and +Energy are REFILLS, not permanent.'' 6.) The Market The Market is a place where you can buy items in the game. It is separated into 2 distinct sections and It changes depending on which book is currently active. The left side of the market is where you can buy things that change your character directly, such as refills or allies. The right side contains items, both gold and platinum based. The left side is also unchanging regardless of which book you may have active. When you begin the game the market will be very empty, it will slowly populate the right side as you gain levels, achieve quests, and open up new books. If you do open new books you can always make previous books active in order to access earlier equipment. The left side is mostly unchanging, except for when a "sale" by the developers is on. What things should you NOT buy in the market? Well for most items of that has been discussed in previous sections, but i would recommend '''''NOT buying the following due to them being either craftable or awarded if you complete the questline: War Axe of Kragstaad(B2C3), GUS(craftable), Worrock set(craftable), Ring of Strength(greater ring of strength is gold), most of the plat items in book 1(there are better ones later). For the left side NEVER buy the following: 1000 gold at any price in plat (stupid!!), any temporary +10 to stat(also stupid), refills in the beginning(if you have 1250 energy or more you can do whatever you want). What things should you buy? #1 thing is Allies. For items, it depends, so I'll let you decide, but if you can craft it try and do that before buying it. 7.) Where are the "Secret" Locations in the game? Mouse-over for Spoiler Blue Sapphire Red Ruby Black Diamond Tablet of Kunath Category:Player made Guides